


Moving On

by Estenyn



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, M/M, Moving Out, gays gays everywhere, not from one of these two but it's referenced
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 06:53:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14514858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estenyn/pseuds/Estenyn
Summary: He and Courfeyrac had lived in this apartment together until a month ago, when everything had changed. Courfeyrac had left their apartment a week later, bringing most of the furniture and knickknacks and even the dishes and silverware with him.Combeferre thinks back on his past and his relationship with Courfeyrac.





	Moving On

**Author's Note:**

> This was unedited, just slapped onto my Tumblr when I was having a bad day. I hope you have fun with this little story!

Combeferre collapsed backward from his seated position onto the rug with a loud annoyed groan. He lifted his head and let it fall back again, not caring in the least when it thumped against the hardwood below the thin green monstrosity which Courfeyrac had insisted on keeping.

The cheap rug had been a housewarming gift from Jehan almost four years ago now, back when Ferre and Courfeyrac were dating. It had been some kind of shag carpet Jehan had picked up from a yard sale for a few cents and cleaned themself, but now it was practically just a piece of cloth with a few tufts of faux fur in Shrek green stuck on in whatever places he and Courfeyrac had tread on the least.

They had moved into this apartment together after dating for six months, and Marius fled the place by the time they had reached seven months of dating. Enjolras had been sad to see him leave, but considering a curly-haired recovering alcoholic had taken Combeferre’s place within the month-

A bang against the sliding glass door of the balcony his once-boyfriend had once so loved to laze on when the mornings were sunny startled Ferre from his train of thought. He sat up and fixed his glasses when they slid down his nose, and then opened the window to see a little bird, which had mistaken the glass for open air. Carefully, Ferre knelt down beside the creature and studied it. It seemed unhurt, simply stunned, so Combeferre sat to watch it.

Again, the young man started to muse. Yes, after that horrible housewarming party(when Bahorel had changed their ringtones to multiple Lady Gaga songs over the course of the night), he and Courfeyrac had lived in this apartment together until a month ago, when everything had changed. Courfeyrac had left their apartment a week later, bringing most of the furniture and knickknacks and even the dishes and silverware with him.

The bird hopped up and began to hop around the balcony. Combeferre smiled sadly as the little thing stood right where Courfeyrac had on that last morning. The bird then took off and flew away.

A knock on the wall next to the front door startled Ferre a second time. He looked up and smiled, then rushed to pull Courfeyrac into a warm, tight hug.

“Thank goodness. Coco, even a few hours was far too long to be away from you,” Ferre grumbled. He grasped Courfeyrac’s left hand in his own and laced their fingers together, smiling when he felt their wedding bands clink together.

“I missed you too!” Courfeyrac chirped cheerfully. “Everything else we’re leaving here, it’s just that fugly rug you wouldn’t let me bring with us and that cabinet door we couldn’t fix left.”

Ferre hummed his acknowledgment and buried his nose in Courfeyrac’s hair, inhaling the scent his husband carried with him. Courfeyrac started talking again.

“Are you ready to leave? Moving on from this apartment into our first house, it’s a big thing…”

Combeferre pulled his Coco into a warm, chaste kiss before answering:

“With you? I am absolutely ready.”


End file.
